


I'm in Love with Your Body

by andromedomai



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clara Kent - Freeform, F/M, Female Clark, First Prompt Ever, Flirting, Genderbending, Rule 63, Song Lyrics, Video & Computer Games, goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedomai/pseuds/andromedomai
Summary: ‘Don’t get too close to the people you met on internet,’they said.‘You can’t find a real relationship through online gaming,’they said.Well, Clara and her partner would have to prove them wrong, then.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duoing High-Level Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231350) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> A.N.: Thank you, SergeantBatman for your lovely prompt, it was really fun writing this! Also, this goes to Valerie, the biggest tease in the whole universe ;)
> 
> Title and lyrics from Ed Sheeran's 'Shape of You'

When Clara finally finished editing her article, she sent it to Perry, closed the document and looked at her watch. She still had almost half an hour until the shift was over and everyone else was either talking to each other or starting to gather their stuff. So Clara figured it would probably be fine if she took that time to do something more _useful._

Plus, she wasn’t going to miss the tournament this time.

As she waited for the game to load, Clara appreciated herself one more time for reaching level 57 and _Champion_ rank without any tournaments or real life money. When the _League of Champions_ wizard finally opened, her character, Nightstar appeared on the screen and stood proudly. Her warrior’s huge, obsidian sword swung over her shoulder as her dark hair swayed and brushed the belt hanging from the hips of her silver, full body armor. She was smirking at her with a daring expression, almost saying _‘C’mon, what are you waiting for?’_

The young woman checked the time once again. When _‘17:00’_ appeared on her screen, a notification blinked in the corner and Clara smiled.

 _C’mon, we’re gonna be late!_ she hurriedly wrote.

 _We’re not going to be late, Nightstar,_ came the reply. _The tournament doesn’t close until seven hours._

_But we still have a lot to do! We have ten assigned matches and we have to finish them all!_

_Calm down. We can take them._

_You always think we can take them._

_Yes, and we always do._

_Then, let’s do it again._

As Clara grinned giddily, she and Dark Night entered the tournament as a team of two and waited for their online opponents to appear. Clara had met Dark Night about two months ago, in a totally random rank battle, as they fought for extra battle essence and gems. At first they were matched up as opponents –and Clara’s team had won that particularly difficult battle. But in a different match where they’d been selected as a team, they had saved each other over and over again because they didn’t know anyone else on their side. So when Clara had sent a friendship request after that, Dark Night had accepted without much complaint.

Dark Night had a long, black hoodie which covered most of his face. He usually wore silver gauntlets and shoulder armors, which gave him extra protection against physical attacks. He usually used stealth and his wits in battles. His twin blades was as deadly as his mage skills and Clara was sure she was the only one who knew how broody but dryly humorous he could be. He and Nightstar were entirely different from each other –both in personalities and characterization- but they kicked ass like nobody’s business.

As they strolled to the arena the tournament was held, Clara thought if she could manage to rise to level 60 and get a new sword –or maybe she could get some gems for the castle she and Dark Night were trying to build. The tournament occurred in every three months and the last time it was on, Clara had almost no free time to participate and she didn’t have a partner to fight with. But this time she had Dark Night with her and she was quite confident about winning at least seven out of ten matches.

The players all around the world could join the tournament by teams of two, three or four participants and would be given a list of other online teams to clash, according to their levels and skills. The list would get renewed if any of the opponent teams go offline, but every team had the total of ten matches per tournament. Clara guessed it was a system to protect the newbies and stop some of the computer geeks from crashing everyone. If a player would leave in the middle of a match, they’d get an automatic penalty of experience or weapons. All matches had a ten minute time limit and if none of the players on both sides would be knocked out until then, the winner team would be decided with the total amount of battle performances. Basically, it was a different version of their usual PvP but all of it excited Clara to no end.

Nightstar and Dark Night won first two of their matches with ease, as the opponent teams generally had no idea about what they were doing. Nightstar had already earned one level, a new armor and an axe while Dark Night had gotten five thousand gems, a shield and a sword similar to Nightstar’s. 

Clara checked her watch and decided she had enough time for one last match. She wrote to him through the private messaging system and Dark Night only responded by joining the next match on their list.

The new team had three members of 26, 33 and 56 to Nightstar and Dark Night’s 57 and 58. Although their total levels were higher than theirs, they had an advantage in experience and skills. Clara quickly checked out their assets. 33 was a fire mage and his damage skills were better than his offensive game. 26 and 56 were both elf warriors with tall and lean bodies, but Clara trusted Dark Night to take care of 56’s sword and Bo staff.

 _I got 26 and 33,_ she wrote to Night.

_No, 33 is a mage and you’re especially weak against fire magi._

_But 56 is a warrior and you can take her better. And, do the math, if you take her I can handle the mage and the warrior._ When he didn’t answer for a while, Clara pushed some more. _C’mon, Night, I got them._

Dark Night didn’t answer once again but still accepted the match and got ready by her side. When Clara accepted as well, the game put both teams on a virtual arena and the fight began.

However, the battle proved to be more difficult than the other two they had fought in. This team was actually in synch with each other and they followed a particular tactic against them. Nightstar was struggling a little with her mage and Dark Night had already lost nearly half of his health. 

When Clara vaguely noticed that Dark Night had been slowly getting the warrior away from the other two, she recognized his ‘divide and conquer’ tactic, and she complied with his plan as well. They had only four minutes left and Clara wanted a certain victory from this match. So she got to the real work with all she had. 

Nightstar was striking at her enemies in turns. She was attacking the warrior for three or four moves and playing offence against the mage when the other was retreating slightly to heal himself. Clara choose to spend a minute and half with the exact same pattern against the duo. When she noticed that they were picking up on her style, she suddenly pressed to 6 on her keyboard, making Nightstar jump and drop to the ground, creating a little earthquake, disorienting her opponents for a few seconds. 

And then, just like she knew he would, Dark Night left his warrior to strike against the weaker duo, silently prompting Nightstar to get the female warrior he had deliberately left behind. Their sudden change in tactics made them win ten thousand red gems –the rarest ones- in less than thirty seconds, making Clara grin like the Cheshire Cat and jump on her seat a little.

With the great triumph she felt, Clara sent Dark Night a nudge, momentarily forgetting that he didn’t like it very much. But to her surprise, Night nudged her back, prompting Clara to nudge him again. After they nudged each other for a few minutes like two little kids, finding out the MSN for the first time, Clara laughed at her game partner. Dark Night was usually the stoic type, meaning only business even in a freaking _computer game_ –where people were supposed to spend time to unwind. But nevertheless, he indulged her once in a while, and that made Clara… unexplainably happy.

 _We kicked some butt, huh?_ she messaged finally.

 _Suppose we did,_ Night responded. _Which is quite remarkable, with the way we never seem to agree on anything._

Clara sent two laughing faces, but Night probably didn’t know it really amused her how he always used sophisticated words and perfect spelling. _Yeah, I think it is. We push and pull like a magnet do._

The blue eyed wonder realized too late that she had just quoted from her currently favorite song to a probably oblivious Night and she could do nothing but stare at the screen for his response. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much but she suddenly felt embarrassed. She was singing the song too much lately and Lois was always teasing her, asking who she was singing it to, making Clara flush at the rest of the lyrics.

But to her utter relief, Night didn’t seem to notice anything. _I guess we do._

Clara thanked her lucky stars and dived to change the subject. _Hey, I didn’t ask you today’s question, did I?_

_No._

_Okay, hold on a minute._

At some point of their partnership, Clara had started asking random questions to Dark Night, things like his favorite color or the model of his phone or what he had for lunch that day. Night, always the introvert one, had said that he would answer her questions if she asked only once per day –and answered it for herself as well. Clara had agreed as she never exactly asked specific questions about his identity. Ever since then, it had been like some kind of a long-term 20 questions game she really came to like.

 _Your job?_ she wrote. _Are you a busy person?_

_I guess I am usually busy. Have to take care of a great portion of the company. And you?_

Clara noticed that he didn’t specify his job or the company he worked, turning the tables to her like he always did, but she didn’t mind. _I’m occasionally busy,_ she answered. _I’m a journalist._

For a second, Clara couldn’t find what else she could write about that, or if she should write something, but in response, she didn’t get anything from the Dark Night either.

_Night?_

_Forgive me. It’s an interesting occupation. Describe being a journalist, Star._

_Well, first of all, I love writing. You know, playing with the words to express myself freely feels… incredible. Also, making news about injustices around the country and trying to get the truth out of things is what I live for. It’s a great thing to do for a living, when you look past all the travelling you have to do. My best friend says I’m being kind of naïve, but… It’s how I really feel._

Clara hadn’t thought about the things she just said to a complete stranger, and she didn’t realize she sounded a lot like Superwoman, too, but she didn’t think it was going to be problem. A lot of people stood for the things she did and it wasn’t necessarily pointing out to her. Though, she only hoped that Night wasn’t going to mock with her ideals.

_Fascinating._

Clara sat there for a second, waiting for Night to express his opinions as well but she could feel that it wasn’t really going to happen.

And, indeed, it didn’t.

_Listen, Star, I need to go. I have a meeting in 15 minutes._

_Oh, it’s okay. I should go home anyway._ She was only noticing now that she was one of the few people left in the bullpen. _Thank you for the tournament._

_Just be glad that you’re good enough to team up with me._

_Ha, ha._

After they bid farewells, Clara gathered her stuff to leave for Diana’s monitor duty in the Watchtower as a favor for her friend.

She just didn’t know why something felt off.

\----

To Clara’s surprise, when she arrived to the monitor room, she found Batman sitting in front of the screens and polishing a batarang. His gadgets were all around the table in an organized mess and his face was as concentrated as always. 

“Bruce?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

Bruce didn’t lift his head from his batarang. “No, I needed some information from the Watchtower’s mainframe for Batcave’s archives.” He vaguely gestured to a black hard disk connected to the system. “Everything’s fine.”

“Oh, okay. I took Diana’s shift for the night. She’s having a dinner date with Steve. He just got back from Sudan.”

Bruce only grunted noncommittally, which Clara knew to interpret as _‘I know,’_ in Bat language. She shook her head fondly at her friend and sat down on a chair.

Half an hour passed between them with no action around the Earth and Clara nearly forgot that Bruce was there with her. After a while, she decided to channel into different planets for any signs of disturbance through the galaxy.

Just as she locked on to planet Xantos, a blue planet in the Andromeda galaxy, she heard rustling of leather coming from her right side. “Can you pass me the particle accelerator, Nightstar?”

“Sure thing, Night.”

She lifted the hand sized gadget from the table and extended her arm to give it to Batman. Bruce took the accelerator from her silently and went back to his work.

Clara pressed a few buttons on the keyboard absentmindedly. And then…

 _“Holy cow!”_ she shouted as she turned around to face the man. “It’s… it’s you!”

“Glad, you finally caught up, Kala.”

“How –how long have you known?”

“I’ve suspected it for a while. Then you just had to be like ‘I’m a reporter of truth and justice,’ and I figured it out. Also, a couple of weeks ago you told me your middle name was Jocelyn, after we fought with the horsemen.”

Clara, never noticing her slip up before, ducked her head and blushed a little. “It’s not like you’re any better,” she managed to say.

“What?”

“ _Dark Night?_ Really?”

“It is an alias I use. It was completely logical.”

“You’re impossible, B.”

Bruce didn’t even shrug at her. “What I didn’t get was why you asked if I was busy. What was that all about?”

Clara couldn’t answer for a beat, looking at her hands in her lap.

“C’mon, talk to me.”

“I know it’s silly, but I wanted to know if… y’know, maybe we could… meet in real life?”

“Hrm.”

For a moment, Clara didn’t lift her eyes to look at whatever Bruce was doing. As a lot of shuffling started to come from his side, she kept playing with the hem of her red cape, still waiting for a response. When she heard two gentle thuds on the table, she finally looked up.

“What’s happening?” she asked, gesturing towards the two very expensive looking laptops Bruce had already started.

Bruce shrugged carelessly. “I had a spare one. Thought we could go for another round in the arena.” He pulled two chairs close and sat down on one, turning his back to her.

Clara stared at his black cape for a while, then smiled even brighter than the sun itself, finally getting up to walk towards her friend and the loading game. “Don’t you have patrol tonight?”

“Nightwing is covering that.”

Clara looked at him with skeptical eyes.

“Probably with Red Hood.”

“Oh.” She nodded knowingly and entered her password.

“Also, Kala, you may not have noticed, but I am aware of the recent pop songs and their lyrics.”

“Huh?”

“I believe that the proper response to what you’ve said before should be… _I’m in love with your body.”_

As Clara’s face was as red as her cape once again –God, she needed to control her emotions- she tried to minimize herself into the chair.

Bruce leaned further into her space, slightly smirking. “You blush so prettily, Star. Just so you know.”

Needless to say, with Dark Night’s uncharacteristically merciless flirting, Nightstar couldn’t stop blushing that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I’m aware of who Nightstar is in the DC universe, but I couldn’t help myself from using her name –it’s really cool!


End file.
